legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Psyclone vs. Master Chen vs. Geonosis Clone Trooper
Clouse: 'Sir, I think I know what the problem with the spell is. '''Master Chen: '''Tell me later. I've got a battle to win at Amset Ra's Fighting Arena. '''GCT: '''You mean you have a battle to lose. '''Master Chen: '''Why do you keep saying that to all your opponents!? '''Clouse: '''Master, but if you don't hurry along to Amset Ra's, you may miss your fight. '''Master Chen: '''Thanks, Clousy Clouse. I'll be running along now. '''GCT: '''I'll be leaving, too. Thank you for your ''hospitality. 'Clouse: '''Grrrrrr. Why does Master have to call me ''Clousy Clouse!? 'Mace Windu: '''Hello, everyone. I'm back! '''Audience: '''Yay! '''Terabyte: '''Boooo! Windy's a terrible replacement! '''Mace Windu: '''Come on, ''Gigglebyte, don't be sour. Anyways, after Jack Fury lost the last battle, Surtatb2007 gave him the referee job. 'Audience: '''Yay! '''Jack Fury: '''Hello, everyone! And thank you, Surtat! '''Terabyte: '''My odds of getting my job back is 2,678.9 to 1. '''Zane: '''Actually, the odds of getting your job back is 84,637.3 to 1. '''Terabyte: '''Great. Just great. '''Mace Windu: '''After all of that, I just have one question before we get started: where's Morro? '''Morro: '''Morro! '''Mace Windu: '''Thank you for the interruption. '''Morro: '''You're welcome. '''Mace Windu: '''I didn't expect that. That's sarcasm, Morro! '''Not - So - Random Skeleton: '''What's sarcasm? '''Mace Windu: '''Without further more ado, Mr. Psyclone is in a newly painted Red Corner, formerly Gray Corner 1, Master Chen is I the Yellow Corner, which was formerly known as Gray Corner 2, and Mr. GCT, or Taken Apart, is in the Green Corner, formerly Gray Corner 3. Also, Clouse is back predicting! '''Audience: '''Yay. '''Clouse: '''Is that all I get? '''Audience: '''Yes. '''Clouse: '''I predict that Psyclone will win. '''Master Chen: '*Cough*. 'Clouse: '''So sorry, I actually predict that Master Chen, my master, will win this battle. '''Jack Fury: '''Very well, then. Fight! '''Dr. McScrubs: '''I'm back from the Cursed Realm! In addition, Psyclone is being taken to the hospital. '''Psyclone: '''This is outrageous! Why am I going there? '''Dr. McScrubs: '''The disease you blew Wyldstyle. We think it was an early form of Grundalitis. '''Psyclone: '''Grudalitis? '''Dr. McScrubs: '''Yes, Grundalitis. So you're coming with me. '''Psyclone: '''Nooooooooo!!!!! '''Jack Fury: '''Psyclone is disqualified. And I suggest we should all wash are hands. '''Jack Fury: '''On with the battle. '''Master Chen: '''Feel the power of my awesome Staff of Elements! '''GCT: '''I hate to tell you, but your staff is a fake. '''Master Chen: '''It is? '''GCT: '''No, but it won't matter after I win. ''The GCT fires his Stud Shooter. PewPewPewPewPewPewPew!!!!!! 'Master Chen: '''Lightning! YazzizYazzizYazzizYazziz!!! '''GCT: '''Argh. '''Jack Fury: ' Is the GCT out? PewPewPewPewPewPewPew!!!!! 'Master Chen: '''Shadow! ''Four Master Chens surround the GCT. 'GCT: '''Time for some reinforcements of my own! '''Master Chen: '''Uh oh. '''GCT: '''Ha. ''The same reinforcements from the GCT's first fight arrive, all except for the SCGT who already fought. 'SCGT: '''We need more help. Please, Original GCT, help us. '''Master Chen: '''Ha. Who's gonna win now, Taken Apart? ''A ship appears in the sky. 'Obi-Wan Kanobi: '''For the Republic! '''Commander Cody: '''Help the GCT, Troopers! Fight Master Chen and his Shadows. '''Clone Troopers: '''Yes sir! '''Master Chen: '''Uh oh. '''GCT: '''Look who's scared now. '''Master Chen: '''You're somehow going down.... And I'm yelling timber... '''GCT: '''TIMBER!!!!! Obi-Wan, take him away. '''Jack Fury: '''Master Chen is out so the GCT- '''Psyclone: '''Doesn't win. It turns out I didn't have Grundalitis anyways. '''Commander Cody: '''Fire! PewPewPewPewPewPewPew!!!!! '''Psyclone: '''Argh. '''Master Chen: '''Hello again. Did you miss me? And now to deal with the pesky Clone Troopers. Gravity! '''Psyclone: '''I'm gonna deal with the Clone Troopers first. Initiating Fans! Bam! '''Mace Windu: '''I'm confused. Proffesor Hydron, may you please explain what just happened? '''Christina Hydron: '''The wind from Psyclone's Fans and the gravity from Master Chen's staff collided, causing a blast that knocked them both off their feet. '''Obi-Wan Kanobi: '''You are at the mercy of the Jedi Order. '''Master Chen: '''You forgot that Power is one of the elements I control. Power! Ka-boom! '''GCT: '''That helped me more than you. Now, for Psyclone. PewPewPewPewPewPewPew!!!!! '''Jack Fury: '''The GCT has came this far... So I am proud to tell you that the Geonosis Clone Trooper has won this battle! '''Audience: '''Yay!!!!! Hooray for the GCT!!!!! '''GCT: '''Thank you everyone. Now I have a chance at the Season Championship. '''Mace Windu: '''Not to offend you, but you have a very slim chance of winning... Against me. '''GCT: '''All offense taken. '''Morro: '''You have no chance against me. '''Terry (Buggoid): '''Or me. '''Invizable: '''Even you do beat Morro, Terry and Mace Windu, you ''will not beat me. '''GCT: '''I still have a chance. Even if it is a very, very, very slim chance, I still have a chance. '''Master Chen: '''What were you saying about remaking the spell, Clousy Clouse? '''Clouse: '''There is a way... But it is very dangerous, because we need to go to the Cursed Realm. '''Master Chen: '''I don't care how dangerous it is. I just care we do it. '''Clouse: '''Alright, Master. Let's do it. End Transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you like '''Psyclone vs. Master Chen vs. Geonosis Clone Trooper? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 2 Battles